


new normal // sanvers

by alcxdanvcrss



Series: sanvers mini fics [2]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, first fic here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcxdanvcrss/pseuds/alcxdanvcrss
Summary: Pretty much a bit of an extended view of the 2x08 scene where Alex is stitching up Maggie after she's shot by Cyborg Superman. Alex is feeling grateful for not having lost her friend/crush and everything Maggie's done for her while coming out, Maggie is thankful for Alex being there to help her, and cue the fluff & cheesy speeches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Okay, this is my first fic and I am super nervous but anyways, it is a short mini fic showing a bit more of my interpretation of Alex’s reaction and feelings while suturing Maggie on 2x08 after she gets shot by Cyborg Superman. I don’t even know if you’ll like it but, here it is.

> Alex didn’t know how much Maggie actually meant to her until she was shot by Cyborg Superman.
> 
> She didn’t know how much Maggie meant to her until she was racing down the streets of National City in her motorcycle to get to her workplace as quickly as possible, ignoring the red lights and fear she was feeling right now, rather than the usual adrenaline she’d feel when riding her bike. Alex had never known how much Maggie meant to her until she found herself fighting three DEO rookies and literally pinning them down to the floor, because they were guarding the doors to the medical bay, her med bay, and had refused to let her go inside and actually treat Maggie’s injury; because she knew there was nobody as good as her to do so.
> 
> “Remember I’m the one with a medical school degree? This NCPD detective is hurt, and she needs medical assistance—For Rao’s sake, just let me through!” she shouted angrily, her index finger raised, pointing towards all three of them, who were scrambling on the floor, reminding them of the many ways Agent Danvers could make them do things they didn’t want to. But as she finally finished ranting, as she walked into her lab, her home, Alex realized she was panting, and that she had woken Maggie up.
> 
> _Maggie, the detective who knew aliens were real._
> 
> _Maggie, whom she owed an explanation to. Or at least an apology._
> 
> _Maggie, whom she’d been spending a lot of time with lately._
> 
> _Maggie, her friend._
> 
> “S-Sawyer, I.. I’m sorry— I woke you up.” she mumbled.
> 
> “It’s fine, Danvers. I was up anyway. The painkillers are wearing off, I guess.” Maggie says, shaking her head slightly, yet not being able to hide the small wince when she shifts her body on the stretcher underneath her. She’d been waiting for Alex, honestly, and she was extremely glad to see her. “I gotta say, you beat those rookies to a pulp, Danvers. Didn’t think you’d be so protective of me.” she joked, smiling once again. It made Alex laugh and smile slightly, though Maggie could notice the agent’s facade was faltering. She loved it when it happened.
> 
> “ _What?_ —No, they deserved it. I’m your d-doctor, and they wouldn’t let me in.” she explained, trying to sound as stern as possible. She didn’t want the injured brunette to think she was growing soft on her. It wasn’t like Alex liked Maggie or anything, right? Nah, it couldn’t be, Alex liked… well, _she couldn’t like Maggie.._ Especially since she had helped her come out and everything, Maggie was her friend, and she had clearly said that she wasn’t interested.
> 
> “They’ll learn not to disobey orders again. Now, let’s.. let’s get you patched up, Sawyer.” Alex added before making sure that more meds were entering Maggie’s system so that actually cleaning and stitching up the wound wouldn’t hurt as much.
> 
> A few minutes later, Alex had her hands gloved and was swiftly stitching up Maggie’s wound, the one that had been caused by Supergirl’s enemy, her sister’s enemy. Alex knew she owed the brunette an explanation, an apology, but she couldn’t do so without avoiding the fact that Kara was indeed Supergirl. She simply couldn’t slip it innocently, and she knew Kara would hate her for telling someone without her knowing about it, especially a cop, Alex’s cop friend Maggie. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t realize she had accidentally pinched Maggie’s skin with her suture kit equipment.
> 
> “Ugh, sorry… Are you okay?” she trailed off, her voice now starting to tremble.
> 
> “Don’t worry, I’m okay. Just a tad nervous, you’re not very good at this.” Maggie joked, trying to break the ice once again. She could feel Alex was trying to make every single suture perfect, but there was something else that seemed to be distracting her.
> 
> “Well, the drugs must have kicked in, because you… are… done.”  Alex added, finishing off with the sutures, cutting the nylon and putting her medical kit on the tray. “Thank you” she heard from behind her, and she smiled with her back turned against Maggie. And suddenly, Alex felt this surge, this need to tell Maggie how thankful she was for her. So, for the first time in her life, she followed her heart, and did.
> 
> “No, thank you. For helping me out. _Come out,_ I mean.” she started, not really knowing where her speech was going to take her. “You know, I.. When you first suggested that I was gay, I denied it. I was scared. But then I thought that this whole experience was just about you, I mean, just.. just look at you, how couldn’t I like you?” she mumbled, her hands moving too fast for her to register anything her body was actually doing. She was letting go, for once in her life, and she wanted her words to matter.
> 
> “Anyway, I think that… deep down, what I mean is that I was terrified, and confused, and… just not ready to accept that this was my new normal, and the truth is, it is, _my new normal._ ”
> 
> “A-Alex, you…”
> 
> “Just.. let me finish.”
> 
> “And now I know that this wasn’t about you.. it was about _me_ , coming to terms with _who I am_ , and I’m happy because I… I finally g-get me. This was about me, living my life. So.. _thank you_.”
> 
> Maggie smiled sheepishly, trying to hide her reddened cheeks, her heart full of gratitude.
> 
> “Anytime, Danvers.”

 


End file.
